A New Family
by ChibiAl
Summary: What happens after the Negamoon was defeated? Keep in mind this is about the US version...


"Ah!!" -Serena Serena wakes up from a bad dream and she kicks Luna off the bed. Luna lands with a thud. "Serena? Serena!!" -Luna Serena is sweating and gasping for air. She looks like she's seen a ghost.[Gasp] "Luna it was horrible!! He... he... Waaaaa!!!" Serena starts up her wailing. Luna looks at her with concerned eyes "Serena!! It's was only a dream!! Dreams can't be real!" Her nerves start to calm down a little and she wipes a tear from her eye.[Sniff] "But it was so real!! What if it was a vision? Waaaa!!" She starts wailing again. The thought of Serena with a vision wasn't good. "Serena calm down!! What happened in it?" [Sniff] "Tuxedo Mask! He... he... he died!! Waaaa!!" Serena's wailing starts to get louder. Luna keeps trying to calm her down so she doesn't wake up the whole neighborhood. "Well let's hope it isn't a vision. If you're that worried we will have to keep a close eye on him." Luna is just trying to calm her down. She wipes some more tears from her face.[Sniff] "Okay." "Good thing you got up. It's time for school." The thought of going to school makes Serena sick. [Gasp] "Waaaa!" Serena starts wailing again. She hates school. Luna puts her head down in disgust. "Oh stop being a crybaby!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Raye?" -Darien Darien walks up to the temple stairs where Raye is sweeping the floor. "Oh hi Darien! Is there anything wrong?" She stops sweeping because there is a concerned look on Darien's face. "Uh... well I was hoping you could help me out a bit. Have you seen anything lately? Like a new enemy or something?" Raye's a little surprised. "Well no, I haven't. Why? You shouldn't be worried I mean we defeated the Negaverse and everything! The Negamoon is gone to." "Well ya know it's just like a feeling, and you know how I don't get that much sleep from having all these nightmares, and I just don't usually tell anybody about it." Raye sets her broom stick against the wall. "Is it really that bad. You know there are pills for that kind of stuff." [Laughs] "Yeah, I know, but it's not like that. It was like almost a vision. It just felt so real!" "Can you tell me what happened in it?" "Well I really don't want to talk about it. Just wait." He starts to walk down the steps. He turns his head and looks at her. He gives her one of his looks. "Keep on eye on Serena for me!" He runs down the steps. He doesn't want her asking more questions. She looks surprised and worried at the same time. [Gasp] "Huh? Why would he do that? Oh... must be bad!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Hey Serena! Hey you're actually early today." -Lita Lita walks over to Serena, who is walking down the street with her head down. She hears Lita's voice and looks up. "Oh Lita! It was horrible!! I had a terrible dream. That's why I'm early." Lita looks a little confused. "What? Why are you so worried it was only a dream." "What if it was a vision, a prophecy?" Lita puts her hand behind her back and starts to laugh. "You think of it that much? Plus when was the first time you had a vision. That's what Raye is for." Serena looks mad. She gets into one of her moods. She looks strait up at Lita. "Look Lita, this isn't about her! I'm serious!" Lita stops laughing and looks at her with concerned eyes. "Well if you're that worried. We will just have to talk to Raye later, okay?" Serena starts to calm down, but she's still in that mood. "Yeah, alright." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Talc!" "Yes me' queen?" Talc walks into the throne room. Which is full of bitterness. He walks forward and bows in front of Queen Mancala. She smiles and he stands up. She likes the idea of everybody doing exactly what she says. She sits in her throne. The handles at the top are carved into claws of Beryl the gemstone. She is holding a glass of red wine. Her favorite. It represents blood.She shakes it about and starts to speak up. "I have a mission for you, Talc. I want you to go to Earth. The Sailor Scouts, they will get in our way, destroy them! If we can destroy the Sailor Scouts and destroy Tokyo in the past, Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed. We shall not fail! We will rule this planet and kill all the people who get in our way. They shall pay for killing our family! I will not have that! They banished us from this place and now we are back to take over." "Yes me' queen. We will get our revenge." "That Wiseman! I don't care if the Sailor Scouts got rid of him! Kill them!" "Yes me' queen. I am at your service." "You are dismissed." Talc starts to walk off. "Oh, and Talc, do not fail me! Your brother failed our family! It is unbelievable that my son even let him have a chance." "Yes me' queen. I will not fail you. You shall get your revenge for your son, Diamond." He walks to his room in the dark kingdom. He hates the fact that his brother Rubues failed Diamond and, Queen Mancala knows he hates it. She is always bickering about it to him. It's one thing she won't let him forget. He walks over to the center of his room. Holograms of the scouts appear in front of him. "We are so powerful. Finding those sailor brats should be easy. They shall pay for killing my brother!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Serena puts her head down while she looks at Miss Haruna.[Moans] "Ms. Haruna, please! I had other plans tonight!" -Serena "No! Today Serena! I will not tolerate you not doing your homework again! I still can't believe you haven't learned your lesson!" [Moans] "Okay Ms. H." Serena walks over to one of the desk and sits down. She's too tired to do her homework so she puts her head down on the desk. [Sigh] "Detention again! Oh, what the pits! Raye is going to be so self righteous when I get to the temple." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Raye and the other scouts are sitting on the steps of the temple. "She's not a leader! She's a failure! She can't even be on time for one single meeting!"-Raye Lita looks at her with a little disgust. "Come on Raye, don't be so harsh on her." -Lita Raye gets into one of her `I'm going to kill her' moods. She starts yelling. "Harsh?! I should be harsh! She always has detention!! Someone has to put that girl strait!!" Mina walks over to Raye and tries to get her to calm down. "Oh, come on you guys! No fighting! She's our leader and we will just have to deal with it." -Mina Amy lifts her head up from the book she's reading. She puts her blue bookmark in it at looks at them. "Mina's right. She's our leader and we will just have to deal with the fact that she's clumsy and slow and a pig..." Amy realizes she's starting to act like Ray. "Oh!! I can't believe I'm saying this!" -Ami Raye waves her hands down trying to get Amy to get a grip. "Okay Amy, you don't have to start acting like me. Come on let's eat." -Raye Raye gets up and walks up the top of the stairs into one of the temple's room. Luna walks up the steps behind Lita. "Lita, where's Serena?" -Luna Luna looks around for her. Lita turns her head and looks down at the little black furball. Oh hi Luna! Sorry but Serena had detention again." Luna puts her head down in disgust. "Oh that girl! Come on, this is very important." Luna starts to walk back down the steps. Amy hears the conversation and peeks her head out of the room. Lita is giving her a surprised look. [Gasp] "What'd you find?" -Amy Artemis walks up some of the steps so he can see the scouts. "Come on you guys we have to find Serena!" -Artemis ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ [Thinking] ~ Earth. So alive and full of energy. Too bad we don't need it. We get our energy from the sun, but if we defeat those sailor brats we will be able to rule. That would be better then staying out here all alone. That stupid Neo-Queen Serenity! She will pay for banishing us to space!! It's a good thing I decided to go along with Queen Mancala to the Sun instead of Nemesis. Good thing we had enough power to be able to stay here. I hate that Wiseman they might have been fine if it wasn't for him. That young Sailor Moon looks like a teenager." ~ He looks at the holographic image in front of him. he puts his hand to his chin as he thinks. ~ That girl there. She looks so much like Neo-Queen Serenity. She must be Sailor Moon. She is such a klutz. Very hard to believe that's her. Hmm... I know the perfect yoma to do the job. ~ He turns his head to look into the shadows. A tall dark figure stands kneeling before him. Sun Prince! I call upon you. Destroy that school and destroy Sailor Moon along with it!" The figure stands up and comes out of the shadows. He bows his head. "Yes master." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ [Dreaming] ~ "Ah!!" -Sailor Moon Sailor Moon is lying on the ground really beaten up. A ball of negative energy flies towards Sailor Moon. "Serena!" -Tuxedo Mask Tuxedo Mask gets up and jumps in the way of the ball. The ball hits him and he falls to the ground in front of Sailor Moon. She picks up his head and sets it on her lap. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. [Screaming] "No!! Tuxedo Mask!!" She turns her head as she hears a voice from the shadows. "You fool! Arr!!" Another ball of energy shoots at Sailor Moon. Her face goes pale. [Gasp] ~ "Ahh! Huh? Where am I?" -Serena Serena's head shoots up off her desk. "Serena! You're in detention, remember? You're suppose to be working!" -Ms. H. Ms. H. is at her desk reading a book. She sees Serena's tired eyes. She looks angry. Serena puts her head back down on the desk and looks Ms. H. "Sorry Ms H." "I added on an extra hour since you chose to sleep." She lets her hands fling down next to her below her desk.[Moans] "Okay Ms. H." Ms. H. puts the book down and stands up. Ms. H. leaves Serena alone in the classroom. "Can't sleep, now what am I going to do?" "Die!" -Sun Prince Sun Prince hovers in the sir behind her.[Gasp] "Who said that?" Serena turns around in her desk. There is a ugly monster in armor standing above her. Talc is standing hovering to the side of it. "Sun Prince! Kill the girl!" -Talc Serena has a surprised look on her face. [Gasp] "What?" [Thinking] ~ Better transform. ~ She takes off her brooch and raises it into the air. "Moon... Crystal ... Power!" Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. She jumps onto her desk and looks at the enemy. She says her introduction. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!!" She points her finger at Sun Prince.[Thinking] ~ This should be easy. We are way more powerful than before. ~ Talc "Sun Prince! Kill Sailor Moon!" Sun Prince flies up higher into the air. He puts his hands out, and a stream of fire shoots towards Sailor Moon. "Ah!!" She dodges the ball just in time. Screaming the whole time. She lands on her butt. "Ow!" The rest of the scouts barge into the room. "Sailor Moon! Are you alright?"-Sailor Jupiter Sailor Jupiter runs over to Sailor moon and helps her up. "Yeah... I'm fine." Sailor Moon stands up with the help of Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury clicks on her VR goggles. She takes out her miniature computer and starts typing. Sun Prince looks a little confused from all the typing. [Gasp] "It's a yoma, but I can't find out where from!"-Sailor Mercury "What about that guy?" -Sailor Venus She points at Talc "Stop all this chatter!" -Talc "Die!" -Sun Prince Sun Prince raises his hands in the air. "Not today! Venus... Love Chain ... Encircle!" A chain of hearts flies towards Sun Prince. He puts his fist out and it hits it. The chain smashes in the collision. Talc starts to smile as he watches them battle it out. He's now sitting in the air. "Is that all you got? Pathetic!" "It didn't even make a scratch!" -Sailor Venus Sailor Venus is quite surprised that nothing was done. "Let me try! Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!!" She makes a full body circle with her hand and spears with Japanese symbols on them appear. She brings her hands close to her body and the spears collect in her hands and she sends them flying at Sun Prince. Once again Sun Prince puts out his hands and he catches the fire and throws it at Mars. She dodges it just in time. She lands on her feet. [Gasp] "Nothing is working!"-Sailor Mars Sun Prince raises his hands and a ball of black magic appears in them. He throws it at Mars and Venus. "Ah!" They both cover their faces and the blast pushes them back into the wall. They hit it and they slide down onto the floor. They both look lifeless. "Venus, Mars!" -Sailor Moon Sailor Moon looks at her hurt friends. "Mercury! You got to get her out of here! Now it's my turn, pal! I call upon the power of Jupiter! Bring thunder clouds and flashes of lighting!" She brings her hand close to her chest. An antenna comes out of her tiara. "Jupiter... Thunder Crash... Zap!" A oval ball of lighting collects in her hands and she throws it at Sun Prince. Once again he blocks the energy from hitting him. "You're all pathetic! Ar!!" Talc is almost laughing at the scouts. "You guys are not what I expected!" -Talc Sun Prince throws a ball of black magic at Jupiter. She tries to dodge it, but it throws her into the windows. They shatter and she flies out of the building. She lands on the hard cement and rolls across it. She turns up onto her back. [Gasp] "Jupiter! Oh my god! I have to help her!" -Sailor Moon Sailor Moon tries to run for the windows, but Sun Prince throws a stream of black energy at her. "Ah!" -Sailor Moon She turns to look at the energy coming towards her. Mercury jumps in the way of the energy. "AH!" Sailor Mercury's head comes back. It pushes her into Sailor Moon and they both go flying into the door. The glass on the top shatters and Sailor Moon falls out into the hallway. Sailor Mercury is half in and half out of the room. Her body is hanging on the door. [Groans] "Mercury..." -Sailor Moon She tries to get up, but the blast made her fall onto some glass. She looks at her stomach where the glass is. [Moans] "Got to help them..." She pulls the glass out of her stomach. She screams in pain. Blood squirts out everywhere. [Moans] "Oh..." She finally stands up clenching her stomach. Blood is leaking threw the cracks of her hands. She lifts Mercury's body off the floor and sets it on the ground in the hallway. She is still clenching her stomach. She opens the door and straddles back into the room. Mars and Venus are still lifeless. [Thinking] ~ They have to go threw this just because they were trying to protect me. All that pain they must be in. That guy and his yoma will pay!~ "You... are going down! Ah!!" She lets go of her stomach and raises her Moon Scepter into the air. She can barely hold it up. The blood from her wound is all over the floor. It keeps dripping out. What a mess she thinks. "I can't..." "That's what I thought!" -Talc Talc starts laughing, a evil laugh. Sun Prince gathers another ball of black energy in his hands, and he throws it at her. "Guys... I'm sorry..." [Groans] She puts her scepter down and she starts to clench her stomach again. SLASH! A red rose hits the energy and it throws it off course. Sailor Moon looks up to find Tuxedo Mask standing on the window sill. Sun Prince looks to where the rose came from. He is shocked. "What is this?" -Talc [Moans] "Tuxedo Mask..." "Sailor Moon!" -Tuxedo Mask He flies down just in time to catch her from falling. "Sailor Moon! Stay with me! You need to fight this! I'm here with you!" She looks up at his sad face and a tear falls down her cheek. "I'm... sorry..."-Sailor Moon She faints. "Sailor Moon!" -Tuxedo Mask Tuxedo Mask sets her on the ground. He brushes a tear from his face and stands up. He turns around and looks at Sun Prince. He looks angry. He puts his hand in his is front pocket behind his cape. He pulls out a rose and her throws it at Talc. "I will destroy you and your yoma!!" Talc doesn't seem to be paying attention. he turns his head and the rose slashes the skin on his cheek. It starts to bleed. "Argh! I'm not sticking around for this! Sun Prince finish them off!! He touches his scared face and a red ribbon wraps around him and he disappears. Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Moon, on the ground lifeless. A tear drops onto her face, and he turns into Prince Darien. He pulls out his sword and points it at Sun Prince. "Lets go!" He jumps into the air and flies towards Sun Prince. His arms raise to stab Sun Prince in the gut. "Argh!!" -Prince Darien He keeps flying towards Sun Prince. Sun Prince gathers up a ball of energy and throws it at Prince Darien. Prince Darien reaches behind his back and he pulls out four roses between his fingers. He throws them at the energy just in time. It throws Sun Prince off guard. [Gasp] "What?" -Sun Prince Prince Darien throws a surprise attack and puts his sword through Sun Prince's stomach. "Ar!!" -Sun Prince Prince Darien pulls out the sword and floats to the ground. [Groans] "How can this be?" Sun Prince clutches his stomach and falls to the ground. He lands on his back. Gruesome black blood is everywhere. Prince Darien walks over to Sailor Moon and picks her up. Another tear falls onto her face. Her eyes open. "Darien?"-Sailor Moon [Gasp] "Sailor Moon! You're okay!" She puts her hand on his face. "I couldn't leave you." She looks at the wound on her stomach. It's still bleeding. [Moans] "It's my turn now!"-Sailor Moon Prince Darien lets go of her and she stands up clutching her stomach. [Groans] "Lets go!" Sun Prince is still clutching his stomach. He is gasping for air. "You will... never win!"-Sun Prince He is a yoma, but he still receives the pain as a human. Sun Prince stands up ready for a fight. "I always win!" -Sailor Moon The expression on her face shows that she is sure she can do it. She picks up her sceptre from the ground and she raises it into the air. "This is going to end! Moon... Scepter... Elimination!" She spins the scepter like she always does and she points at Sun Prince. Crescent Moons and stars shoot out of it. The crescent moons hit Sun Prince in the stomach with a hard blast. "Ar!!" He raises his hands into the air. His body starts to turn white and he disappears. Sailor Moon puts her hands to her side and she drops the scepter. [Moans] "Hmm... we did it." She turns and looks at Darien which is turned back into Tuxedo Mask. He walks up next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Mars and Venus start to get up. [Moans] "Huh? What... what happened?" -Mars She puts her hand on her forehead. "Are you guys okay?" -Sailor Moon "Yeah... we're fine. What about you?" -Mars Venus notices the blood on the floor and Sailor Moon clutching her stomach. [Gasp] "Sailor Moon what happened?" -Venus She looks really worried about Sailor Moon. "Oh... just a scratch." "Come on we need to get you some help." -Mars Mars and Venus stand up to help her. "It's okay... I'll be alright." Sailor Moon looks over at Mercury. She starts to get up. She puts her hand on her back. there are some little silvers of glass in her clothes. [Groans] "Huh? Sailor Moon?"-Mercury She looks into the room. "Yeah Mercury... I'm fine." "Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." -Mercury Mercury stands up pulling the glass out of her skirt from behind. "It's okay." -Sailor Moon Sailor Moon hears Jupiter getting up outside. "Jupiter!" She runs out of the room. She gets halfway down the steps and kneels down. [Moans] "Oh... I... I have to help her." She clutches her stomach and grabs the railing. Tuxedo Mask comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Stop, you're just going to make it worse." -Tuxedo Mask He helps her up. Mars, Venus, and Mercury run up behind them. Tuxedo Mask picks Sailor Moon up and holds her. She puts her head on against his chest. "Thanks."-Sailor Moon She starts to blush. They all walk out to the parking lot where Jupiter is lying. "Jupiter!"-Venus Venus runs up to Jupiter and kneels down next to her. "Jupiter?" -Venus Jupiter is clutching her stomach. "Hey Venus... I'm okay... it was just a hard blow. I guess it knocked the wind out of me. "Good." -Venus Venus gives her a hug and smiles. She helps her up and they all look at each other. Jupiter and Venus are helping each other while Mercury and Mars help each other to. "Where's Luna and Artemis?" -Venus "They left." -Mercury "I would like to know what's going on." -Jupiter "Yeah me to. Who was that guy?" -Mars "He was the one who sent the yoma." -Sailor Mercury "That's right scouts!" -Talc They all look up into the sky to see a holographic image of Talc. They all gasp. "I'll tell you what's going on! I am Talc! I come from the Negasun family and no one gets in our way. Not even you clumsy fools! I shall avenge my brother, Rubeus's death by destroying you!" The image disappears and Tuxedo Mask saw the scratch the rose left and smiles. [Gasp] "So he knows who you are now?" -Venus "Well that's just great!" -Mars "Hey he just showed up all so fast and I guess he knew right away who I was."-Sailor Moon Her face looks real worried. She's biting her fingernails now. While her other hand is clutching her stomach. "How about we wait till tomorrow to talk about this girls?"-Tuxedo Mask "Right..." -all ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Talc appears in his room in the dark kingdom on the Sun. He's holding his face. He puts his hand down and looks at the blood on his palm. He walks over to his mirror to exam it more. [Thinking] ~ That fool Tuxedo Mask! I may not be like Catzi and her sisters but I don't want scratches on my face! When Queen Mancala finds out I failed she's going to kill me. I need a drink.~ He puts his hand on his forehead and walks over to the door. He opens it and Orza falls into the room. He backs up and lets her hit the ground. "Oww!" She looks up at him and he looks angry. He sees the scratch on his face and starts to laugh. "I wouldn't be laughing Orza! You're the one who just fell into my room. Why did I ever teach you to read minds?!" He absolutely hates her and she always finds a way to torture him. For some reason she looks like Zoycite, but her hair is a light shade of purple. The same annoying laugh though. "Hm.." -Orza She stands up and smiles at him still laughing. "Ha, so you failed nothing new." "Well yeah with you it isn't, AND it's none of your concern!!" "That Tuxedo Mask got you good. Nice fashion statement!" She starts to laugh again. Talc gets really annoyed. "When I see that fool again I will kill him and those Sailor brats!" "Not likely!" "What would you know?" "All I know is that my mother should have picked me for the mission." She starts to examine her gloves. She backs out of the doorway into the dark hall. One of her gloves seems to have a stain on it. "Ah! A stain! I'm suppose to be in tip-top shape!" The stain is red. She looks up at Talc's face. It is still bleeding. [Gasp] "It's your fault! Your blood is on my glove!" He puts his hand on his face and then takes it down. There's more blood on his palm. "I'm happy for you!" He smiles since he did something that really annoys her. "I hate you!" "I know." He grins as she continues to yell at him. He isn't paying attention. "Well you know, come to think of it I know why your mother picked me over you!" She crosses her arms and looks away. "Is that so?" "I'm a better general." She uncrosses her arms and looks at him. Her face turns red. "You are not! I'll tell you what you are! You are a disgrace to the name Negasun!" She smiles at the good comeback and crosses her arms again. He starts to get tired of arguing with her. "I don't need these insults from you." He pushes her aside and storms out the door down the hallway. "You didn't shut it! It's going to be pretty breezy in there when you get back!" He stops in his tracks and turns his head to look at her. "Yeah pretty breezy when I ripe your skin apart!" He starts to run towards her with his hands reaching out for her. She knows he's way more powerful than herself. "Ah!" She lets out a shriek and starts to run. He reaches his door and stops. He looks into his room and starts laughing. By now she is on the other side of the kingdom. "I love doing that!" He keeps on laughing and shuts his door. Then he starts to walk back down the hallway. He's laughing so hard he has to hold his stomach. "I want to kill her but...Ha Ha... but it wouldn't do me any good to see Queen Mancala kill me. Plus..." It's hard to talk since he's laughing. "Plus Orza would laugh it up and torture me when she dies." He stops walking to think about the thought. He shrugs because he wouldn't want that happening then keeps on walking. He makes a fist with his right hand. "That wont be happening! I will kill those Sailor Brats!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Oww! Aww!" Serena screams at the kitchen table as her mother, Ikuko, wraps a gauze bandaid around her stomach. "Serena! Stop moving! I can't get this on!" "Ow Mom! It hurts!" The Scouts are watching from the living room. Amy looks up from her book as she watches the other scouts looking at Serena. "I've seen an enemy do something like this before." Lita looks at Amy in her glasses. She looks like a major genus in them. Which she is. "Well yeah, this is the worst." Mina and Raye are now joining in on the conversation. Raye takes a sip from her herbal tea that Lita brought. She puts the cup down and looks at Amy. "I wonder what their plan is. Did you get any information on them, Amy?" "All I know is their called the Negasun. My computer can't trace anything." Mina looks at Amy as she realizes the name is kind of familiar. "Hey that name... it's like the Negamoon... [Gasp] Do you think it's the Negamoon just using a different name to trick us?" Lita sees the similarity. "Yeah, that guy did look a lot like Rubeus." Raye looks at them strangely. "Didn't you hear. He said he was Rubeus's brother. That explains the similarity, and Rubeus is already dead. So it couldn't have been him." Amy starts typing in her little computer. "You're right, but what's their plan? Every time I type something in my computer the screen goes blank." They all look at Amy. Lita looks around for the cats, but they are no where in sight. "Where are Luan and Artemis?" Mina takes a sip of her tea and then sets it back down. "They went to the Crown Arcade to try and get some information." They turn their heads to see Serena still squirming to get away from her mother. "Oww! Mom! It hurts!" "Serena! I'm barely touching you!" Serena let's out another loud shriek. "Aww!! Mom! The bandaid stings!" "That's `cause I put stuff on it to help your wound heal! Don't you remember what the doctor said?" Ikuko finishes wrapping the bandaid around Serena. She hands Serena's white tanktop to her. "Alright, I'm finished you can go now." Serena stands up off the chair and puts the shirt on over her head. She turns around to push the chair back into place. She starts to walk off but her mom interrupts her. "Serena, I haven't had a chance o talk to you about how you got that wound. Well... how'd it happen?" Serena stops dead in her tracks The rest of the scouts are now listening to their conversation. Sammy walks into the kitchen and starts paying attention to. Serena turns her head and looks at her mother. She starts to panic trying to think of a really good lie to tell her mother, she can't let her know she' s Sailor Moon. "Uh... heh heh... I was uh running and I slipped and uh fell in some glass." "Glass from what young lady? Are you lying to me?!" She starts to panic a little bit more. "No... heh heh of course not. The glass was just on the street. Someone could of broke a bottle or something." "Hmm... well I don't care what it was. You have to be more careful." Her mother walks by her and into the family room. Serena sighs in relief. Sammy gives her a weird look. "So how did ya really get that wound? Huh?" Serena's face turns red with anger and she starts to yell. "It's none of her business how I got it, and if ya don't mind I'm going to spend some quality time with my true friends!!" All of a sudden you can hear the scouts laughing in the background. Serena can really get annoyed by her brother. Serena turns her head to look at them. She is angrier. She looks like she is going to pound somebody. They see her anger and stop laughing. They all stare in silence. All you can hear is Serena grunting. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?!" She runs into the living room jumping all over them. They're flying left and right screaming. Sammy starts laughing. "Ha ha ha... you guys are a bunch of weirdoes!" The fight stops in complete silence. Serena stands up and looks at him. "I'll tell you whose the weirdo!!! When I'm through with you!!!" She starts to run after him. "AHH!!" He screams and runs up the stairs. She chases after him. He runs down the hall to his room with Serena right on his tail. He makes it to his room in time to shut the door and lock it before she can get it. "SAMMY!! Get out here right now!! I'm going to pound you!!" "What do you think I am stupid?!?! Why don't you go eat something PIG?!?!" "EWW!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!" She starts to pound on the door. No one answers so she just slowly walks back down into the living room. She looks at her friends, as they laugh at the fact that he got away from her laziness. "If he was your little brother you would do the same!!" Amy tries to hold the laughter in. She is starting to get Raye's habits. "All right Serena. Come on, we need to get down to business." Serena walks over and sits next to Amy. She would sit next to Lita, but she is still laughing. "Aww, come on you guys! Give me a brake. I would have caught him, but these dreams lately haven't been giving me enough sleep." They all stop laughing and look at her. Amy stops typing in her computer and looks at her to. She's still trying to get some information out of it. "What kind of dreams Serena?" Serena lifts her head up from the table. "Well...there just nightmares." Lita takes a sip of some of her tea. she then sets it back down. She turns her head and looks at Serena. "Bad enough to make you that tired?" Raye smirks and she puts her hands up to her chin and sets them on them. "Well that's nothing new." Serena puts her head back down on the table. "Back off Raye..." She rubs her eyes. "I'm too tired." Amy finally sets her computer down. "How about you take a nap, while we try to figure something out." It was too late Serena was already asleep with her head lying on the table. Lita stands up. "I'm going to put her on the couch to be more comfortable." Lita bends down and picks her up. Raye gets up and walks over to the couch to move some pillows around. "Well I'm sure she can be comfortable where ever she is." Lita sets her down on the couch. "No kidding. Eww... she's getting heavier everyday." Lita wipes some sweat from her forehead and sits down. They start to drink their tea again. They hear a noise and look up. They don't see anything so they go back to what they were doing. Mina hears a creaking noise and looks up again. "What was that?" Raye looks up and looks around. "Hmm. I didn't hear anything." Raye starts to drink the tea again. Mina looks confused. "I was sure..." Mina forgets it and starts drinking the tea again. The sound was Sammy opening the door. [Thinking] ~ I wonder what they always talk about. Well I'm going to find out.~ He walks down the hallway to the stairs and he slowly walks down them. Being sure not to make a sound. He reaches the room where they are and he peeks his head in enough to hear them, but so that they don't see them. Ray sets her cup down and looks at the rest of the scouts. "They're all from the Negaverse right? They just have different names. So their plan must be some what the same." Amy sets her cup down and looks at Raye. "That's right. Their main goal was to steal energy and take over." Mina and Lita set their cups down and join in on the conversations. Lita speaks up first. "Well it seems he wanted revenge for Rubeus." Mina looks at Amy. "Didn't it seem like he directed the attack towards Serena?" Raye gets the drift. "Yeah, he wants to kill her and us." Amy's face lights up. "That's it! He wants to kill Serena and us now so we don't become a problem in the future. If we are all gone no one can awaken the people..." Mina interrupts. "And they wont be sent away into space again." Amy puts her hand to her chin. "I wonder why they didn't go to Nemesis then. Did they have something against the others?" Raye speaks up. "Hey guys, let's not jump to conclusions. We don't even know if there's a them in this." Amy turns to look at her. "Well he did say he was from the Negasun family." Lita sees the point. "Yeah, so there must be more than one of them." Serena starts to wake up. She rolls over and puts her head down facing the doorway where Sammy is. He doesn't realize her, because he is so entertained with the scouts conversation. Serena's eyes are still shut. The scouts don't seem to notice her either. Serena hears the scouts talking and opens her eyes. She is still a little groggy, but she sees Sammy looking in on them. "Wha...?" Serena jumps up and runs for Sammy. He sees her heading strait for him. "AH!" He tries to run, but she grabs him by the back of his shirt, and turns him around. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!?!" He's shaking. "I was uh... I was..." "YOU were listening to THEIR conversation!!" "Serena! I was just uh..." She tightens her grip on his shirt. "What all did you here?!?!" She sees a teardrop roll down his face. She loses the mad expression on her face. She has never seen Sammy cry. "Oh Serena..." He puts his head on her chest and hugs her. He's trying to stop from crying, but it's no use. He starts to sob. Serena hugs him back then kneels down and holds him. "I know everything... I know why you got hurt..." He keeps on sobbing. "I know all about the Sailor Scouts..." He buries his head in her shirt as he sobs. A tear falls down Serena's face. The scouts are watching the whole scene. "It's okay Sammy, please don't cry." He's still rubbing his face in her shirt. He mumbles some words then lifts his head up. "I know all about the Negaverse!" She wipes his face with her already drenched shirt. "It's okay Sammy, I know you can keep a secret." He rubs his eyes and looks at her. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you, Serena. I just... I just wanna help out now." She helps him stand up and they walk over next to the scouts and sit down. They all have surprised looks on their faces. Lita is the first to speak. "You heard everything?" He wipes another tear from his face. "Yeah, I can't believe Serena is Sailor Moon. No wonder you're always tired." "Hmm..." Serena smiles. "You finally noticed. Sammy, you're my brother and even know you know everything now, I still can't tell you the whole story." "Why? I wont tell. I want to know the truth, am I one of you?" She gives him a hug. "Sorry Sammy. To be honest, you're not part of the blood line." His face goes pale. "I was adopted?!?!" "No, you... you are you. None of us were adopted. It's just the life we were brought into. Sammy it's a long story and I really don't want to tell it." He sighs. "I understand." He stands up, and starts to walk off. Serena grabs his wrist and he turns his head to look at her. "Sammy, please keep this to yourself." "No problem." "Not even Mom and Dad. Okay?" "Right." She let's go and he walks off. She takes a deep breathe and looks at the scouts. Their mouths are hanging open. "What?!?!" They shut them and Mina stands up. "Are you sure Sammy can keep his word?" "Don't worry he will, that look on his face was positive." "Right, now I have to find Luna and Artemis." Mina starts to walk out the door, but she practically trips over Luna. Luna is sprawled out on the cement porch. "Luna?!?! What are you doing?!?! I almost killed you!" Mina lets go of the post on the porch that she was leaning on from her fall. Luna is gasping for air. "Mina... Artemis... Artemis is..." Mina bends down and pets the cat. "Slow down Luna! Take a deep breath." Luna takes a deep breath and gets a hold of herself. "Now what happened to Artemis, Luna?" Mina picks up the cat and stands up. "Artemis is... I think he's dead!!" Mina gasps and practically drops the feline. "What?!?! Luna!! What are you talking about?!?!" "Can't waste any more time!! Come on!" Mina backs up into the house. "Guys!! We have to go!" The scouts get up and run for the door. They all start to run. Sammy was standing in the hallway and he starts to chase after them. [Thinking] ~ I thought there was something weird with that cat. I'm going to find out what's wrong. ~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Talc!!" Queen Mancala is sitting in her throne drinking her red wine. She waits for Talc to appear. She takes a another sip of the wine and still holds onto it. Then Talc walks in. He walks towards her just enough to see her face. He wouldn't want to get too close. Her face goes from a smile to a frown. He realizes he hasn't bowed yet. He bows down on one knee and starts to shake. He is very afraid of her. He stands up and holds his face, because the scar from Tuxedo Mask's rose is starting to bleed again. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes..." She takes another sip from the wine glass. "Why didn't you teleport here? You're not losing your powers are you?!?!" She leans forward in her throne. With her free hand she makes a fist. "I gave those powers to your for a reason!! I will not let them be lost!!! I forbid it!!" She drops the glass and it smashes at Talc's foot. He lifts his leg and backs up as the dark blood-red wine drips towards him. He is still shaking. "Don't move!!!" Talc stands strait up, but he is now farther back from her. She puts out her right hand and a long staff that reaches above her head floats into her hand. "You know I should use this staff to kill you." She is know holding it with both hands as she watches Talc shiver. "But... I'll give you another chance." She sits back in her throne and twist the staff with her right hand. She stares at the top of it where a ball of Black Stone sits. "What is your plan?" He looks down at his boots and sees that they are soaked with the wine. It smells like blood. "Well?!?! I will not sit around here and wait!!!" Talc shakes and walks forward. You can hear the crunches of glass below his feet. One slips through his boot because it is so big. He lets out a yelp and Queen Mancala laughs at the enjoyment of his pain. He lifts his leg up to take out the glass... "Stop!! Leave it there!!" He lets go of his foot and puts it down just enough to make sure it doesn't hit the ground. "Put your foot down!! It is unproper in the dark kingdom to do that!! This will be your pain, till you can come up with a plan!!" He slowly puts his foot down. The glass digs deeper into his skin. He lets out another yelp. "So what is it?!" He sighs. "I... I do have a plan. I have already killed that cat that taught them their skills. The scouts were all together, so I couldn't attack them. I plan on getting them one by one." Queen Mancala grins. "Hmm... that's not much of a plan, but if it goes successfully you will be greatly rewarded." "I wont fail this time." Talc starts to walk off. "Are you so sure?" She lets out a grin and points her staff at him. He turns his head to look at her and all of a sudden he is lifted off the ground and turned upside down. "Ahh!" His loose green vest slips up to his neck. You can see his manly chest. He is then brought closer to Queen Mancala. He face is about an inch away from hers. Her grin turns into a frown and she stares into his dark brown eyes with her blood-red ones. "Hmm..." He doesn't say anything, because she could kill him within a second. He shakes in fear. You can see the little droplets of sweat fall from his face onto the cold stone floor. "What's this?" She takes her green hand and puts it to his chin to examine his face. She moves it so she can see the bleeding scar. "Well?" He shuts his eyes. "It's uh... a scar." She lets go of his face, hard enough to turn it from facing her. "From what?" His eyes are still closed. "A battle..." He gulps. "With the scouts." She starts yelling in his face. "Those little brats?!?!" She grabs his face and turns it towards her. "Open those eyes!! I want to see the fear in them!!" His eyes slowly open, but they are still partly shut. "It was that Tuxedo Mask." She lets go of him. His black earrings of the sun are dangling next to his ears. He looks like a fool. If his dark purple pants weren't tucked into his black boots, they would be falling down. Queen Mancala learns back in her throne. She shuts her eyes, but she makes sure he is still floating. "I am very disappointed to see someone like you fail. You showed great promise to this mission, but I am having second thoughts now." A little blood trickles down his face. It hits one of his eyes and he shuts them. The blood lands on Queen Mancala's dark blue skirt. She opens her eyes and looks at the blood on her skirt. "You should have had that taken care of!!" She puts her left hand on the stain. She shuts her eyes again. Talc opens his and looks at her hand. She lifts it up and the stain is gone. He sheiks then puts his hands over his mouth. She opens her eyes in anger. "Weakling!!" His eyes bulge out and her drops to the black stone floor. He lands on his back. "Oww!!" She bends over and looks at his face. His orange hair is sprawled all over his face, so you can't see his eyes. His arms are spread out and his green vest is still up to his neck. He is very handsome, but kind of weak. If you only looked at his stomach and arms, you would think he is a strong man, but compared to Queen Mancala, he is a rat. "Why did I give you those powers and let you come to our side?" She stares at him for a moment then sits back up. She thinks he is very handsome, but a fool, so she lets him have another chance. "Get up, I have no need for you until you come back with those sailor brats' heads!!" He brushes some dark orange hair from his face and looks at her. She's starring down at him. He touches his face to see if it's still bleeding. He brings his hand back and only a couple of drops of blood are on his sweaty palm. He looks at it for a second then stands up and pulls his shirt back down. The piece of glass is still in his foot, but he doesn't dare take it out until he leaves the room. He shuts his eyes as he walks towards the door. Queen Mancala seems to be staring at his butt. "Very strong in size, but yet weak when it comes to battle." He stops dead in his tracks at the comment. He turns his head to look at her. She's grinning as she looks at him. His lifts one eyebrow, because for one moment she looked happy and sweet, but it soon faded away. "Didn't I tell you to leave?!?!" She points her finger towards the door. He turns his head around walks out. He shuts the door and looks to his right. Orza is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "I heard it all, WEAKLING!!!! Ah ha ha ha!!" She starts up her annoying laugh again. "It was only a conversation." "With my mother? Ha! The only conversation she'd have with YOU, is asking how you failed her once again!!" He smiles at her, and she gives him a weird look. She uncrosses her arms and stands up. "What are you doing?" "I'm just remembering the way your mother looked at my butt. I'm pretty fine, don't ya think?" He examines his chest and starts to laugh. Orza's face turns red with anger. "She would never do that!! You're a failure!!" He keeps on laughing then takes a step and lets out a shriek. The glass is still in his foot. "Hmm? What's this? Feeling a little pain there?" She looks at his feet and they are still blood-red from the wine. "Get some blood on ya. huh?" "It's none of your business how I got it." He finally feels like teleporting. So he stands there for a second and a red ribbon wraps around him like before and he disappears. Orza looks at the empty spot and puts out her fist. "Come back here! I wasn't done insulting you!!" She puts her hand down to her side, and stands still for a second, then a bunch of white rose pedals wrap around her until she disappears. The hallway is empty, except for some rose pedals floating to the ground. A red ribbon appears in Talc's room. It unwraps and Talc appears. He limps over to his bed and sits down on the black sheets. When you are in the dark kingdom, you rarely get any sleep. His bed was always made. He lifts his foot up and looks at the large piece of glass sticking through his boot into his foot. The blood-red wine is stinging. He slowly pulls it out. He screams in pain as the dark blood gushes out from the wound it left. He holds the glass in his hand for a moment then throws it at the wall to be shattered into smaller pieces. The blood from his foot is dripping onto the floor, making a big mess. He shuts his eyes. "Only a scratch, painful as it may be. I still need to carry on that mission." He stands up and almost falls when his foot hits the ground. "Maybe I should get a new pair of boots." He bends over to examine the wine on his foot. He stares at it for a moment then puts his hand down to feel it. "Looks like regular wine. Hmm..." He stands back up and stares at the liquid on his index finger. Then he smells it. "Smells like blood." He examines it a little closer. "It is blood!! Ahh!" He eyes bulge out and he throws it back into the puddle. "I wonder who's?" he stands there for a moment. [Thinking] ~ This could be what she does to failures. Eww! I never thought she was this disgusting. Her green skin is sick enough, but now this?!?! I wonder if Orza slides towards that same blood line. She'd be the one to drink mine for sure. I just hope that's not how I turn up. I'd rather just be killed by the sailor scouts. ~ He walks over to a bare black wall with a golden sun on it. That's their symbol. Just a gold circle with black curvy lines all the way around it, and two black lightning bolts going through the middle of it. He crosses his arms and shuts his eyes. A holographic image appears in front of him. He opens his eyes back up to see an image of the scouts. They're running down the sidewalk all together. [Thinking] ~ Well this ruins my chance to kill them. ~ He turns his head for a moment. Then realizes something. "Huh?" He turns his head back around and examines the image closer. "What's this? A kid? Chasing after the scouts?" He uncrosses his arms and outs his right hand up to the wall. He puts it over the image of the kid. It starts to get bigger, until the screen only shows Sammy. "He looks familiar. Hmm..." He puts his hand to his chin. [Thinking] ~ That's the kid I saw with Serena or Sailor Moon. Maybe he means something to her... ~ He crosses his arms again and the image disappears. "If I can use him as a trap, and capture Sailor Moon, then Queen Mancala will promote me. This is the best plan!! Ha ha ha ha!!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The scouts are running down the sidewalk with Sammy not to far behind them. Mina is ahead of them with Luna on her shoulder. "Luna, where is he?" "Just a little further!" They run till they get to the Crown Arcade. Luna looks down at the cement. "There he is!" Mina looks down and sees Artemis sprawled out on the sidewalk. He has scratches everywhere and he is bleeding. "Artemis!!" She bends down and picks him up. She cradles him in her arms as the scouts walk up to her. Serena bends down and takes Luna off Mina's shoulder. "Luna? What happened to him?" "We were attacked!!" "By who?" "I don't know, but we have to get him some help!" "Right!!" Serena stands up and runs into the arcade. Lita looks through the doors. "What is she doing?!?! This is no time to play games!! Serena!!" Lita runs in after her. The doors shut behind her and she looks around. "Serena!!" She sees Serena talking to Andrew. She runs up to them. "Serena!!" Serena keeps on talking. "So do you think you can help us Andrew?" "Sure, I just need to tell my dad, so someone can fill in for me." Andrew runs off. Lita looks at Serena. "What are you doing?!?!" Serena starts to walk off with Luna on her shoulder. Lita follows her. "Well?!?!" "Andrew is going to give us a ride to the vet." "Good thinking Serena!!" Andrew comes running up behind them. "Come on guys, my cars out back." Serena walks through the sliding doors with Lita and Andrew behind her. "I'll be there in a second. Get it started for us." "Ok." Andrew and Lita run off to the back. Serena bends down and looks at Mina. Mina is still cradling Artemis in her arms. "Oh Artemis. We'll get who ever did this to you!!" A tear falls down her face. Serena puts her hand on Mina's shoulder. "Come on Mina, Andrew is going to give us a ride to the Pet Hospital." "Yeah." They all stand up and walk to the curb. Andrew comes up in a dark blue van. Serena put her hand to her forehead. "Whew! Good thing he has a van." Lita is sitting in the front with Andrew. She rolls down the window. "Come on you guys!" They all get into the van and Amy shuts the door and it pulls off. Sammy walks up from his hiding place next to the arcade. [Gasp] "Artemis is hurt. I wish I could help." Talc appears in the air above Sammy. "You want to help? Well you're going to help me!!" Sammy starts to back up [Gasp] "Who... who are you?" "Never mind that, you're going to help me get Sailor Moon!! Arr!!" Talc flies down and grabs Sammy's hands. Sammy tries to pull away. "Let me go!!" "Why should I?" Talc lets go of one of his arms and grabs his neck. He starts to choke him. "This is perfect!! I'll take you into the future, and use you as bait to capture Sailor Moon!!" Sammy takes his free hand and starts to hit Talc. [Grunts] "Let... me... go!!" "Knock it off kid! This wont take long." A red ribbon wraps around Talc and Sammy and they disappear. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Andrew looks into the mirror and sees Mina holding Artemis. "What happened to him?" Lita looks at him. "We... we think he got hit by a car." "He sure looks bad." "Thanks again for giving us a ride." "No problem, glad I could help." After awhile they make it to the Pet Hospital. They all get out of the car. Lita turns around and looks at Andrew. "See ya, Andrew!" "Are you sure you guys don't want a ride home later?" "No, it's okay, we'll walk." "Okay, bye!" Lita shuts the door to the passenger seat and Andrew takes off. [Thinking] ~ What a sweet guy!! ~ Andrew might have a girlfriend, but Lita still has a little crush on him. She walks into the entrance and sees Mina talking to a woman behind the front desk. "Miss!! This cat is dying!! He needs help!!" Mina's face turns red. The woman gives her a disgusted look. "Well little lady the doctor is busy right now! You will just have to wait." Tears run down Mina's eyes. "Waaa!! I don't want him to die!! He's... he's my best friend!! Waaa!!!" The woman points her finger to a door. "He's in there." [Sniff] "Thank you." The scouts are behind her with surprised faces. They start to walk towards the door and Mina wipes her eyes and looks at them. "Works every time." They walk into a white room. The doctor is sitting at a black desk in the middle of the room. Mina walks up to him. "Sir? Excuse me, but this is an emergency!!" The doctor looks up from his work. "Huh? What are you doing in here?" Mina holds up Artemis. "Doctor! Look at him!!" Tears fall down her face once again. "He's my best friend, and he's dying!! Please... please help him!!" The doctor's eyes widen. "Well he looks bad. Good thing I'm not busy. Give him here." Mina hands Artemis to him and she wipes her eyes. "Thank you." Mina puts her head down. The doctor starts to walk towards the back with Artemis. "I'll do what I can." He walks through a door and shuts it. Amy puts her hand on Mina's shoulder. "It'll be okay, he can help Artemis." Mina lifts up her head. "You think so?" "Sure, Artemis will be fine." They all walk out of the room and sit down in the waiting area. Mina holds Luna in her arms. [Thinking] ~ I'll save you Artemis for me and Luna!!~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sammy's hands are tied together, and he is hanging on a dark wall. Talc paces back and forth in front of him. Sammy is unconscious. "I'll wait for her to realize he is gone. Then she will come to his rescue with the sailor scouts. When she tries to save him I will wrap her in my Negasun dome!! No one will be able to save her!!" Sammy starts to wake up. [Moans] "Huh? Where... am I?" He looks around to see Talc standing in front of him. "You're in the future kid!" [Gasp] "What? The future? Who are you?" "Hmm... I'm Talc of the Negasun, family of the Negamoon. No one will be able to save you now!!" Talc points his hands at Sammy and throws a beam of dark energy at him. "Ah ha ha ha! No one can help you!" "Ahh!!!" Sammy goes unconscious again. Talc crosses his arms. "Now I have to get Sailor Moon to come and save him!!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The scouts are sitting in the waiting area. Lita dozes off on Amy's shoulder. "Huh? Lita? Wake up!" Lita opens her eyes. "What? Oh..." Lita lifts her head up and puts her hand on her forhead. "It's been so long!! What's going on back there?" Raye gets up and walks over to the front desk. "Hey Lady! I'm sick of waiting for answers! What's going on?!?!" Amy gets up and walks over to Raye and puts her hand on Raye's shoulder. "Come on Raye! You don't have to give the woman such a hard time. Get a hold of yourself!" Raye puts her head down. "You're right. Hey miss, I'm sorry." The woman looks up at Raye. "It's okay, if one of my pets was back there, I would do the same thing." Raye walks back over and sits next to Mina. Luna fell asleep in Mina's arms. Mina looks down at her. "This must have tired her out. She's taking it the worst." Raye puts her hand on Mina's shoulder. "It shouldn't be much longer." The door opens and the doctor steps in. Mina looks up. "Is he okay?" The doctor walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. [Sigh] "It's not so good. Some of his ribs are broken. His head has been cracked. It's like a concussion. Well in other words, that's about all a cat can take." Tears stroll down Mina's face. She starts sobbing. Serena holds Mina as she sobs. "Doctor? Can we at least see him?" "Sure, right through that door." He points to a door in the back office. They get up and walk over to it. Serena is still holding on to Mina. She is still sobbing along with the other scouts. They walk into a dark room and lying on a white little bed is Artemis. Mina runs over to him. "Oh Artemis! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you!!" The rest of the scouts are standing in front of the door watching her. Luna is by Artemis's side, crying with Mina. The tears from Mina's face fall onto Artemis's body. One falls into his eye. "Artemis!!" He starts to move. Mina stands up. "Artemis?" A white light glows around Artemis and his cat body turns into a human. His arms are crossed over his white shirt. His white hair sprawls over the bed. There is a moment of silence as the scouts stare at the scene. Mina puts her hand over her mouth. "Artemis? You're human..." Luna stands up and jumps off the bed. The scouts stare at her for a moment, then she turns into a human to. Her black hair is put up into heart shaped buns. Almost like Serena's. She's wearing a short yellow dress. Both of them still have their crescent moons on their forehead. Mina backs up into the scouts. "Luna? What's going on?" Luna bends over and kisses Artemis on the lips. His eyes open up. Mina starts to walk towards them. Lita puts her hand on Mina's shoulder. "Wait, I think we should leave them alone." Mina stops and watches them. "Artemis..." Artemis sits up and takes Luna's hand. "Thank you." he turns his head and looks at Mina. "You have awaken us. Thank you Mina, you and Luna saved me." He gets off the bed and stands up. He holds Luna's hand. "I have a strange feeling... we should go." Artemis and Luna walk out the door. The scouts follow. The woman at the front desk looks up. "Hey I didn't see you two go in there!" Serena turns around before she goes out the door. "You must have just been imagining things." She shuts the door and they walk down the street. They walk in silence for awhile. Then an image of Talc appears over the city. "Sailor Moon, I have something to tell you! You're little friend, Sammy is under my control. If you want to save him, you will have to come to the future. I sure hope you wont take down my offer and let him die. Ah ha ha ha!!" He laughs some more then the image disappears. Serena almost faints. "Sammy... NO!! What is he doing to him?!?!" Luna lets go of Artemis's hand and grabs Serena's shoulders. "Serena!! Get a grip! You have to save him!!" She wipes some tears from her face, and stands up. "Right! Moon... Crystal... Power!!!" Serena goes through her transformation and turns into Sailor Moon. Mina walks over to Artemis. "I'll get him for you Artemis. Venus... Star... Power!!" Mina goes through a some what similar transformation and turns into Sailor Venus. The rest of the scouts raise their hands into the air. "Jupiter... Star... Power!!" "Mercury... Star... Power!!" "Mars... Star... Power!!" Luna takes Artemis hand. "Alright, to save Sammy we have to go into the future. Form a circle girls." They get into a circle and join hands. Mina takes Artemis's hand and Serena takes Luna's hand. Luna looks at everybody. "Alright scouts, you have to concentrate on our destination." "Right!" Sailor Moon's grip on Luna's hand tightens and Luna gives her a strange look. A golden crescent moon takes place of the tiara on her forehead. "Moon Crystal Power!!" Sailor Mercury lifts her head up and the blue gem on her tiara starts to glow. "Mercury Star Power!!" Sailor Mars's red gem starts to glow. "Mars Star Power!!" The green gem on Jupiter's tiara starts to glow. "Jupiter Star Power!!" Venus raises her head and the yellow gem on her tiara starts to glow to. "Venus Star Power!!" They all look up. "Sailor Planet Teleport!!" They all shut their eyes and a blast of wind comes up from under them. Their hair rises above them and the ground beneath them brakes and flies up into the air. Within a couple of seconds they disappear. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ [Gasp] "Ahh!!" Darien wakes up from a dream. Sweat is running down his face. He puts his hand to his forehead as he tries to get some air. "That dream again. What does it mean? Serena..." He puts his hand back down and shuts his eyes. He can her the voices of his generals. In his mind Jedite walks up to him. "Master." "Jedite? What's happening?" Zoycite steps in next to Jedite. "Master, Talc has attacked once again. This time it has hit Princess Serena hard." "What are you talking about?" Malachite walks up to Zoycite and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, he has attacked her brother and he has taken him into the future." Nephlite comes forward. "It's a trap master and the scouts don't know about it! They are surely in trouble." "But... but what can I do? I have nothing to protect her with! No powers like the scouts, I'm useless!!" The generals put their hands out. "Please... Help her..." In the next moment they all disappear and Darien is awake to find only silence in his bedroom. "I'm useless..." He stands up and looks around. "I wont even be able to make it to the future anyways!!" His eyes turn cold and he remembers the generals' words. Please... Help her!! after a moment he comes back to reality and changes his mind. "I will help her!!" He pulls out a rose from a vase sitting on his dresser. He holds it out into the air. Then his whole body shines and he turns into Tuxedo Mask. He straddles back in forth for a while thinking how he can get into the future. "It's impossible!!" He bangs his gloved fist against the wall and nearly knocks down a mirror. He walks over to the mirror and stares at it for some time. Then a blurry image of the four generals appear. Malachite puts his hand out. "Master, we will help you make the journey." Tuxedo Mask reaches to grab the mirror, but they all vanish in a matter of seconds. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The scouts appear in a foggy area. Sailor Moon looks around. "Is this it?" They let go of each other's hands. Sailor Venus starts to walk forward. "It's so dark." A dark figure starts to walk towards Venus. Sailor Moon sees the figure and starts running for Venus. "Mina!! Look out!!" Sailor Moon pushes Mina down and something grabs the back of her shirt. "Let me go!" She's lifted high into the air. "Who goes there?" She opens her eyes and looks down. "Sailor Pluto?" The figure slowly sets her down. "Sailor Moon. What are you doing here? Time travel is forbidden." A soft light surrounds Sailor Pluto, so they can see her face. "Sailor Pluto, I know, but we need to go to the future." "Why?" Sailor Moon grabs the bow on Sailor Pluto's uniform. "It's Sammy!! He's there! I know for sure!!" Sailor Pluto pushes her off. "It's the enemy. I must tell you something that you don't know yet and I'm sure Artemis and Luna don't know either." Luna walks towards Sailor Pluto. "What do you mean?" Sailor Pluto nods her head. "I see you two have changed into your human forms." Artemis and the rest of the scouts come into view. "You know something we don't?" "I know everything. Past, Present, and Future, but the future is never set in stone." Sailor Moon steps closer to Sailor Pluto. "So you know what's going to happen to Sammy?" "No Sailor Moon!! The future is never set in stone!! It can change!! Now if you want to hear the story about the enemy, I will tell you." They all circle around her. "Yes." "Remember about what happened in the future with the Negamoon?" Amy eyes widen. "I knew it, they are somehow related, but I thought we destroyed the Negaverse!!" "Not all of them. When Neo-Queen Serenity banished the Negamoon from Earth they went into space. The whole family went into war. They took sides. They were on a verge to destroy the Earth and Crystal Tokyo, but each side did not have enough power to take on the task. The Queen knew best and took her group to the Sun where there was more energy, but her son thought differently and thought that the rogue moon, Nemesis, they found had more power." Luna walks up to Sailor Pluto. "So you're saying that the Queen left Prince Diamond on his own and his group? How many are there in the family?" "Yes Prince Diamond is Queen Mancala's son and there are many. Talc was Rubeus brother, and there are more that I can't even explain their origin." Amy closes her eyes. "So that's why they are called the Negasun." "If you want to save Sammy, you must go now!!" "Right!" Sailor Pluto raises her Garnet Rod above her head and the Time Gate opens. They all walk through, except Serena. She turns around and smiles to Sailor Pluto. "Thank you!" "Good Luck!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
